My Hearts Too Broke
by LillyBear88
Summary: He was different. Like he was my Sam, but mixed in with something else. His eyes were distant, his body warmer, yet even with a warm body...his heart was cold. Leah/Sam


**So this is inspired by the song Break You, By Marion Raven. Its set when Sam became a werewolf. And because he was the first one, he took it really hard. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Or any plots.**

Sam Uley. He was my everything, I had given him everything. My life, my love, my heart and even my virginity. I had basically given him my entire world. Everything in it, and I would drop everyone in that world just for him. But that stupid moronic giant could never get it through his head, how much I deeply cared for him.

Not that I enforced the love I felt for him, I never told him that I loved him so much, that it basically swallowed me up whole, I mean what girl would. I couldn't take the chance at scaring him and him walking away, I didn't know quite how to survive that.

_**I was your girl**_

_**Gave you my world.**_

_**My Everything**_

_**But You Wouldn't See**_

Sam was picked on allot when people found out that his dad deserted the tribe, and lots of people called him a traitors son. He tried to defend himself, but I could always tell how much their comments hurt him.

* * *

Flashback

I watched silently as I walked towards Sam, who had yet to hit his growth spurt, and was still a measly 5'6; as he was surrounded by four boys. I recognized them immediately. The leader was Patrick Kelly, a tall muscled boy with silky black hair, on his right side was Brooks Prince and Gordon McRiles, and on his left was Christopher Vinchella. They picked on Sam because Patrick had the hugest crush on me, at least that's what my closest girlfriends had told me.

" Lee, he totally loves you!" Briana gushed, her long red black braid dangling.

" Patrick?" I questioned, eyeing them carefully , as if one of them held the switch to a bomb. All three heads nodded swiftly.

" Duh. I mean haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Alana questioned, raising a smooth arched eyebrow. " I mean obvie?"

I stared at Alana, Hallie and Allison. To tell the truth I had always had such a crush on Sam that I hadn't thought about Patrick like that. I had never paid attention to him. Apparently he had taken notice too, because Sam became the targets of his teasing and bullying.

" Hey brick head!" Gordon screamed at him, and I looked around hoping to find a teacher, or even a bigger kid.

" What'd you want Patrick?" Sam asked carefully backing up slowly, as if he was confronted with a wild animal. " What'd you think you're doing looking at my Leah?" Patrick asked, advancing menacingly on Sam.

" Your Leah?" Sam snorted, and Christopher popped his knuckles, which in turn let off a noise that sounded close to pop guns. I winced, actually scared myself for Sam. " I find that hard to believe since she is _my_ girlfriend. But hey, good luck fantasizing about your delusions." He said, sneering, scrunching his nose up.

" Well not for long. Did you honestly think someone as pretty as Leah would stay with a traitors son like yourself?" Mitchell asked, spitting slightly as he spoke. Sam visibly winced, he didn't like it when people talked about his dad.

" Fuck off Kelly" He snarled, and took a step forward, his leg neck muscles constricting.

" What're you gonna do Uley? Go cry to daddy? Oh wait. You can't. Sorry I had forgotten for a moment that he abandoned you." Patrick said, and his cronies laughed, their russet chests falling heavily. Sam froze and looked about ready to pounce when I stepped in.

" Why don't you go play with your dolls Patrick?" I asked, and he froze, pinning me with an icy, yet somehow lustful glare. I rolled me eyes, taking Sam's hand in my own and lacing our fingers.

" They are not dolls. They're action figures." He said firmly.

" Right. Later... Doll" I said, while waltzing over to the girls, Sam and I's laughs filled the air.

End Flashback

* * *

I remember a year back everything was normal, or at least semi-normal. Sam had been gone for a long time, almost two weeks. It had scared me so much, thinking like me, I had thought maybe he had left and would never come back.

Then when he showed back up, he looked so different. His long shining hair was gone, and cut short. Almost alien like. He hated short hair, and loved the length of his old hair. But that wasn't the only thing that changed about him.

He was different. He got angry so easily, and never apologized. It seemed like he was constantly struggling. That the old Sam, my Sam, and the new cynical Sam were fighting against each other. It was like there was something constantly bothering him.

It was like no matter what I did, something was always better. I looked beautiful when we went out, but he would still stare at the waitress and compliment her hair of outfit. Or when I baked apple pie, he wanted cherry. Like no matter what I said, something else would have been better.

_**I had your back**_

_**I backed you up**_

_**Whatever I did**_

_**Was Never enough**_

Sam also changed in the way that everything in the relationship revolved around him, if we wanted to go somewhere it was up to him. If he had something to do, we stayed. Though god forbid, If I had something to do, it was cancelled immediately. No If's ands or but's.

It was like no one mattered but him, like the only person in this relationship was him, and my needs and wants weren't important. Like somehow, I was invisible. Like nobody mattered as much as he did. Didn't he know that Karma could get him? Did he think I would just forgive him? The selfish way he acted? I think not.

_**Just you**_

_**You**_

_**Thats all you ever thought about**_

_**You**_

_**You**_

_**What goes around comes around**_

_**You should know by now**_

He thought that I was the only one who could hurt, I could hurt. Though I didn't want to, and I knew that I couldn't. As it would probably kill me in turn. No matter what happened, or how much he was different, deep inside he was still my Sam.

It was like he had it all laid out, what I would do, how I would act, what I would say or think. Like he knew my moves before I did. And damn, was it getting annoying. I couldn't deal with it anymore. It hurt, and if he thought that it would continue.. he had another thing coming.

He never thought I could hurt him. Never shatter the cold icy shell that seemed to surround him. Penetrate the icy heart, that had replaced the warmth of my Sam's heart.

Did Sam honestly think I wouldn't notice how different he had become, how different he was? Did he think I was a moron? A stupid little girl?

_**Bet you never thought that I could break you**_

_**Did you think that I would look the other way**_

_**Yeah you had it all figured out**_

_**But tell me who's the one who's crying now?**_

Me. I was the one who was crying now.

And you know why? Joshua Uley.

* * *

Flashback

" Sam.." I sighed and stroked his cheek, which slightly burned my hand. I jerked away shocked. Then touched it again. And again.

" Sam! You're so hot! We have to get you to the emergency room!" I screamed, hurrying and grabbing my coat, that was hanging by the door.

" Leah. Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." He drawled. I froze pinning him with an accusing glare.

" Whats wrong with you Sam Uley? Huh? Why are you so different all of a sudden." His eyes widened.

" Did you really think I wouldn't notice. What is it?" I asked, then something popped into my head.

" Wait..." I asked, unsure if I should continue. I wasn't sure what would happen if this Sam got mad.

" This isn't about your dad is it? Sam your nothing like him. Don't worry." Sam's head snapped up so fast I thought It would break, and he was across the room in a matter of seconds, I jerked back, surprised to see him standing there in front of me.

" What did you say?" He asked behind clenched teeth? I breathed in, truly terrified of him for the first time in my life. He turned around.

" I'm exactly like him!" He said, and wheeled around, and slapped me so hard that I hit the door, nearly breaking my right shoulder.

Sam's eye's were as wide as baseballs. His eyes darted from to redness of his palm, to where I was standing, holding my left cheek.

" Leah.."

End Flashback

* * *

After that I avoided him like the bubonic plague. He called, texted, sent emails. He did every possible thing to get in touch with me.

I found it rather ironic, that after months of being cold towards me. He suddenly missed me and needed me around?

Please.

_**The palm of your hand**_

_**that was your plan**_

_**Gave me no time**_

_**and now you want mine**_

Sam took everything. My freedom, my love, my happiness. Everything. I had never really thought of what would happen if we split up. About how I would live without those things. I guess he took too much of me...

_**It's all about take**_

_**You took too much**_

_**Nothing inside**_

_**I'm all used up**_

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Nothing else mattered to me like Sam did. Nothing soothed or comforted me more that when Sam was around. He presence was nice, soothing and calming.

Both he and I knew it was true, I was just too stubborn to admit to something that I didn't like.

_**You**_

_**You**_

_**Nothing else matters like you do**_

_**What goes around comes around**_

_**You should know by now**_

I'll bet anything that Sam didn't believe I could be without him. That I could stay away. But in all honesty it was pretty much killing me to do so. Bet he thought I would break and cry, running back into his foreign arms.

I wanted to. God did I want to, but he still was different. Did he think I would forgive and forget? Nobody had ever hit me before. Especially Sam. He had never harmed me in any way before.

But this wasn't my Sam.

_**Bet you never thought that I could break you**_

_**Did you think that I would look the other way**_

_**Yah you had it all figured out**_

_**But tell me who's the one who's crying now**_

Leah couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to rip her eyes from their sockets. For weeks people had been telling her of Sam's lies. How he partied, and went out with other girls while they were still together. How he cheated on her constantly.

Leah hadn't believed them. Until she had walked into Sam's small wood house and found a short tanned blonde wearing Sam's old grey bathrobe flitting around the kitchen. She felt sick. She wanted to lock herself in a room and never come out.

_**All your one night stands**_

_**Should have thought about that**_

The humiliation was worse than the hurt, how everyone had known except for her. The pitiful and sympathetic looks she got everywhere she went was torture. Everyone knew. Everyone pitied her. If there was one thing Leah Clearwater hated, it was to be pitied.

She had confronted Sam days later, accusing him of cheating and screaming curses at him in between accusations. Sam had tried to calm her down, but was getting pretty angry himself. Leah couldn't help but notice how he shook a little when he was mad now.

_Freak._

" HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"Leah screeched at him, hurling forks, face clothes and everything else in reach at him.

" Lee-Lee! She's just a friend!" He said, but she whipped the metal screwdriver even harder at the sound her of old nickname.

_**Says she's just a friend**_

_**Should have thought about that.**_

" Goodbye Samuel" She whispered. And just like that she was gone.

_**Are you satisfied now?**_

_**Should've thought about that**_

_**Cause you can't hold me down**_

_**Not Now**_

_**I wanna thank you cause I'm free**_

_**I can breathe and I'm never going back to you**_

_**Bet you never thought that I could break you**_

_**Did you think that I would look the other way?**_

_**Yeah you had it all figured out**_

_**But tell me who's the one who's crying now?**_

Sam fisted his hair, sobbing. Stomping around the house. He looked at Leah's picture, which was on the table beside the couch. She was so beautiful.

Her short dark hair blowing freely in the wind, her wide smile stretched across her face, her pearly white teeth glowing in the fading light and her warm caramel eyes fixed on his.

" Ahh!" He screamed in desperation.

It was then he noticed a note, a small pink sticky note with Leah's bubble handwriting on it.

_Sam,_

_Bet you never thought that I could break you!_

_Did you honestly think I'd look the other way?_

_Yeah you though it was all figured out!_

_But tell me who's the one crying now!_

_Signed,_

_Lee Lee._

**So? How was it? Drop me a review guys and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
